Naruto: A Realitive Returns
by covain
Summary: What if Naruto has an uncle who was sent to the demon world by the kyuubi the night of the kyuubi attack and that uncle returns a week before naruto's mission to wave? find out here. Disclaimer I do not own naruto I wish I did but I don't
1. Chapter 1

hi i am covain and i decided that im going to make a naruto fanfiction about naruto the same night i made my, My Little Pony fanfiction so injoy disclaimer i do not own naruto or any variant becides this fanfiction

chapter one: naruto meets a stranger

It was naruto's birthday and every year it was the same thing villagers would break into his home and beat him into a bloody pulp, but tonight would be different as naruto was getting home from a day of training with team 7 he stopped at the bottom of the stares that lead to his appartment he felt like something was calling him, but instead of the normal random voice he heard every once in a while it was pulses of chakra it seemed cold and decayed like death but at the same time warm and caring. He looked in the direction it was comming from, and took off running toward it. Sarutobi had been sitting in his office watching naruto train with his new friends through his crystal globe, and watched him walk home as he was about to stop the flow of chakra off to the globe he noticed naruto stop and look towards the gates of konoha, then take off running. He watch naruto run to a seemingly random spot in the forest just outside of his AMBU patrols and sit like he was waiting on something to happen, it was then that he noticed something move and ignite into a black flame almost like the amaterasu, but it was more focused and controled, but as it appeared it disappeared leaving something behind in its place, from the looks of it, it was a man around six foot seven in a slide plate armor that almost looked alive, and as the man stepped closer to naruto, Sarutobi was about to radio the closeist AMBU patrol to naruto's position when the man in the armor nelt down and hugged Naruto. Naruto was looking at the man that was hugging him when he heard the man say "i wish i could have been here for you naruto but i wasn't strong enough to come back from where the kyuubi had sent me untill now" the man had moved away from naruto enough to see how he had grown even if he was a bit on the short side now, but he could fix that, Naruto stared at the man in silence then noticed the helmet of his armor was moving, the plates in the armor seemed to meld together as the helmet retracted into the back of the chest piece, he looked at the man before him and noticed his eyes looked like a mutated dojutsu before they returned to normal, "who are you and how do you know me" Naruto asked suspisely "oh right sorry the last time you saw me you had just been born, i am your uncle im your mother's brother my name is Tenma Rychi Uzumaki" the now name man stated with a big grin on his face before standing up "we need to get you back inside the gates the old man will be worried about you" tenma said before looking into the sky looking right into Sarutobi's eyes through the globe "isn't that right old man Saru". Sarutobi was shocked only one person had ever called him that and he is six feet under and couldn't sutain but one jutsu a day, he looked back down at the globe and they were gone, Sarutobi was so intent on finding them that he jumped when the door to his office blow open with naruto and the long thought dead man standing before him.

The next day Sarutobi was thinking on what he had been told the previous night, after naruto went home to get some sleep for training the next day, he found out that Tenma's mother was the demon wolf godess Tessara, and that the kyuubi was being controled by someone on the night minato died, and that Tenma's mother was able to slightly override his mind control so that when he was hit by kyuubi's tail while saving anko instead of dieing he was transported to the demon world to train in his natural affanity and demonic affanity. that night replayed in his head all day.

**flashback**

It was a calm night in konoha but everything changed when the kyuubi attacked. tenma appeared infront of hiruzen it looked like a sushin but the skid marks at his feet told a different story "Lord Hokage the kyuubi has escaped its container" Tenma said while panting heavily "dont you think I know that boy i can feel its chakra from here" Hiruzen already geting his armor on and summoning yinma in his pole form "now don't be stupid and fight stay out of this" Hiruzen ordered only because he knew that this shinobi whould not follow the order when his home was in danger, "Are you crazy old man did you forget my name already" Tenma's chakra augmented his arms, chest, and leg muscles to the point that an akamichi could not achive, "I'm the demon strenght of konoha!" he shouted proudly and shot of towards the kyuubi at a speed that rivaled guy after opening the second inner gate. at the spot where the kyuubi had just appeared and is destroying everything he could reach, the fox stopped momentarily to look at an on coming shinobi as soon as his eye caught sight of him it was to late the kyuubi felt a sharp pain run though his cheek as he was flipped by a punch, everyone who saw this was actually starting to wonder if the shinobi's name was actually what he was to have the strength to hit the demon fox and not be burned by the demon chakra. as the fight went on Tenma watch as Anko had been batted off the roof of a building and was about to be crushed by the kyuubi's hand like paw, Tenma instinctivly ran at a blinding speed to get there be for his crush was actually crushed, as he gets to her he throws her back to the roof and catches the foxes paw surprising more people including Hiruzen, but then it happened as Tenma was about to punch dead center of the demon fox's paw he was hit in the back by its tail. Hiruzen had watched as Tenma had seemed to disintegrate then the fox diappeared in a bright flash of yellow, he counted off the death toll of that area before he checked on anko who was crying that the only guy that could put up with her being around him for more that a few seconds was now gone.

**end of flashback**

so tell me what you think seriously i need some feedback please review and flames are welcome please try to burn me im immortal mwahahahahahahaha oh wait wrong flames sorry


	2. Chapter 2

hey guys it is covain here for another rousing round of writing naruto yay... anyway i have changed my writing style a little bit so it is not just one big block of words sorry about that ok so here we go. Disclaimer: i do not own naruto.

Chapter two: two sensei

at the hokage tower

Tenma had just entered Hiruzens office after being found by the messenger AMBU and told that the hokage needed him. "alright old man im here what do you need" Tenma said as he casually walks to the desk.

The Hokage looked up from his paperwork to see Tenma with his face painted looking like a clown. "naruto" was all Hiruzen stated and Tenma nodded as Sarutobi was just trying to hold back from laughing "the reason i called you here is to reinstate you as a konoha shinobi if you are interested and i will go ahead and make you a special jonin if you are willing."

"you know that is a very interesting offer but iwould rather be a jonin with my own team" Tenma said in a negotiative tone. Hiruzen just stared blankly at him before he answered "no if you want to be a jonin you will have to take the jonin exam." he stated in an uninterested tone. "damn it. oh well it was worth a shot" Tenma said as he grabbed the headband off of Sarutobi's desk "is there anything else" he asked

Hiruzen thought for a second "yes, you are to be an asistant instructor for team 7 if you want your own team" he said and Tenma nodded and turned to leave, then Hiruzen noticed Tenmas wasn't wearing his armor. "Tenma where is your armor" he asked befor the man left, the man in question turned and smiled at Hiruzen as his neckless started to glow and the plate armor started to form over his body. Sarutobi stared in shock at how the neckless disappeared and had turned into a full body set of armor "Akuma no rensa: bōei" (demonic chain: defence) Tenma said as the armor fully formed.

Tenma had left the hokage tower after leave Hiruzen in his shocked state, he away did like the look on peoples faces when they found out that his neckless was his armor. He had walk to the training ground of team seven and watched as they were getting ready to spar with kakashi again, he had yet to let anyone from his past beside naruto and Sarutobi know that he had returned, so he decided he would give kakashi a work out before letting him know that he was back. Tenma activated his armor and pulsed his chakra to dangerous hights before walking out into view.

kakashi was just about to start training today when he and his students felt a pulse of chakra that dwarft anything he had felt from the entirety of his career, he was looking for the sourse of the pulse when he saw someone or something step out from around a tree in a strange armor "naruto, sasuke, sakura stay back." he demanded his students to back away before he turns his attention back on the stranger that was still walking toward them, then the stranger disappeared and kakashi's instincts went on red alert causing him to duck just as the strangers reappeared with his fist just above kakashi's head, then he disappeared again. "i don't know how you got in the village with out alerting the AMBU" kakashi paused as the stranger cut him off by appearing in front of him with his fist inches from kakashi's face. "your getting slow kakashi" the stanger stated as his armor seemed to retreat back into a neckless, as the helmet retracted the copy ninjas eyes widened at who he saw, his sensei's brother-in-law who was rumored to have died just before Minato.

Tenma looked from kakashi to the kids before handing a scroll to the copy ninja. as kakashi reads the scroll he starts to sweat as it states that Tenma is to be the assistant sensei to team 7, and the mission breifing for wave, all sighed by the hokage. kakashi looks back at his team "we will be going to the hokages office after training to day me have a mission waiting for us" he stated in his stoic tone.

Naruto was the first to respond "It had better not be another D rank those are geting annoying". sakura and sasuke nodded in agreement, and tenma shuttered thinking about the catching tora mission and how many times he had to catch the damn thing.

"no it says that it is a C rank, we are to report to the hokage after training in order to meet the client from wave" kakashi stated as he rolled the scroll up and stored it away. "now if we can get started on the training, we dont want to be late now do we." everyone there even tenma was looking at him "what?"

i am sorry to cut right at the training but i need sleep so please review let me know what you think and next time i will have a flash back to the training on there way to wave it will let you learn of my jutsu mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha ... and if you want i will do discriptions on the jutsus if yall wish .


	3. Chapter 3

**Mwahahahahahahahahahahah I'm back in business guys yaaaaaaaaaaay sorry for being gone so long T_T I will try to update as fast as possible to get it where it should have been before my brother broke my baby**

**CHAPTER: 3**

**C RANK MISSION PART 1**

Training went as usual for team 7 as they did team building exersizes after a spar with kakashi. we find the team now in front of Hiruzen waiting for their client to show up. "old man when is this guy supposed to be here" naruto whined having to wait for an hour already. "he should be here any second now naruto" answered the old hokage. as if kami had answer naruto's prayers a nock at the door sounded "come in" the hokage said before the door opened to reveal an old man that smelled of sake. "whats this. i thought i paid for a ninja team not a bunch of kids, a cyclops, and an armored freak" the old man complained.

Sarutobi was about to answer when Tenma beat him to the punch "this team is well trained i can ashore you". "really, well i guess they dont look to bad. My name is tazuna" (idk if i spelled that right) the now named tazuna said as he looked over tenma. "team you have and hour to get your gear and meet us at the western gate" kakashi ordered and his team made a mad dash for the door.

An hour later the team was all at the western gate exept for Tenma "aaaaaaaaah where is he i mean i would expect this from kakashi-sensi but not tenma-sensi" naruto moaned from bordom and droping his head missing kakashi's betrayed look. just as they where about to head out with out tenma, he came running by them with out his armor so he could have full mobility and a very scared look on his face "RUUUUUUUUUUUN!" he yelled as he passed them and thy didnt question it as they ran after him.

After they stopped running to catch up to tenma everyone started to wonder what would scare him so much. "ummm tenma what where you running from, if i may ask" kakashi said in a curious tone. "anko found out who i was with my armor on i dont know how but now she is pissed i didnt come to see her first" tenma answered and kakashi shuttered knowing how anko can be when she gets mad.

**meanwhile back in konoha...**

**"**i cant believe this shit he comes back after 12 years of me thinking he was dead and he doesnt even say hi or tell me that he was back" anko ranted as her friend kurenai listened to her.

"you know he may have heard about you seeing Iruka and didnt want to mess up another chance for you to be happy by asking you to back to him" kurenai said in a lectural tone

"well i will find out why he didnt even try to see me with the time he has been back if it is the last thing i do" she stated in a threating maner "i mean he could have at least wrote me a letter or something"she said as her anger started to dull "kurenai what if he doesnt even care for me anymore" anko's eyes started to tear up after she thought about what she had just said.

"wow anko are you having your monthly right now cause you are hitting some high level mood swings here" Kurenai states while laughing slightly as her friends face went back to anger

**BACK WITH TEAM 7...**

Team 7 and tazuna are waking throught the kakashi and tenma where keeping an there eyes -or in kakashi's case eye- open for any signs of enemies. after a few minutes of walking tenma spots a puddle and releases a small pulse of chakra and sees two ninja waiting in a genjutsu then looks to kakashi to see if he had seen it and reseves a not from the copy cat ninja.

"why do we have to walk for so long its annoying" naruto whines as the team passes the puddle.

"get over it naruto or no ramen and yes i can do that" tenma scalds naruto and to prove his point he raises his arm and a white lightning sparks around it as he smiles at the look on naruto's face.

Two missing ninja with the headband from kiri com out from the puddle wearing brown rag coats. they had a metal gaunlet that had a chain connecting the two together. the missing nin ambushed team 7 wraping the chain around kakashi and tenma then pulled it causing it to shread the two sensies "kakashi and tenma sensi oh no their dead and we are going to be next" sakura screamed in her paniced state.

"hahahaha thats right you little bitch unless you hand over the old man" one of the nuke-nin said with a sinister tone.

"we are not giving up anyone to you low lifes your looking at a ninja elite" sasuke says as he engages the two ninja and gets kicked back to the group.

"bad move squrt" the two nin run in to attack but naruto defends the group and ends up getting cut then sasuke throws a kunai and pins the chain that links the nuke-nin. naruto hits one upside the head nocking him out while the other disingages the chain from his gaunlet and rushes sasuke. Sasuke dodges a downward swipe of the clawed gaunlet then ducks under a slash for his head as he drops to the ground he plunges a second kunai into the nuke-nins crouch barely missing his little friend but cutting open one of his crown jewels.

Ther pain was too much for the ninja and he passes out as sasuke pulls his kunai from the nuke-nins testicle. team 7 turns to the sound of clapping "well done students oh and naruto you might want to lance that cut open or you will die from the poison on the gaunlets" tenma said as he walks out from some tall bushes with kakashi and tazuna. Naruto starts to freak out at what he was told and thrusts his own kunai into his hand and letting the blood to poar out. "great now you are going to bleed to death." tenma says while trying not to laugh.

**this is where i am cutting this chapter so yea night all of you and i really hope you dont all hate me now, anyway im outy and going to sleep so enjoy this chapter and to all those flame tards that just write to hurt others because they dont have the balls to write a story yes i know my writing style sucks so you can go fuck off and all**


End file.
